


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by CatChan



Series: Take Their Breath Away [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awesome Jarvis, Homophobic comportment (from Tony's parents), Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Mom! Jarvis, Multi, Open-minded Jarvis, Teen Tony Stark, Teen Years, Tony Stark Explores Her Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has sex for the first time at eleven. Once again, it is Jarvis who does all the things her parents should do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Or, the part where Howard Stark is... Let's face it, he's an ass, Maria is not much better and Tony realizes Jarvis is actually the only parental figure in her life.</i>
</p><p>Warning for sex between underage people (all consensual, non-graphic) and homophobic comportment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

She would have thought that living with Jarvis would make her behave. Father must have thought so either, he had, after all, signed the slip that allowed Jarvis to pick Tony up from the boarding school in rest days.

In any case, it didn't. Firstly, because Tony still lived in a dorm for five days a week. Secondly, because Jarvis was her friend, not her father.

As such, Tony, who had known the theory of sex since she was seven, did try it out for real at eleven.

 

* * *

 

The boy she had chosen was two years older than her, and the ace of the soccer team. She would have chosen someone a bit older still, if just to be able to have at least partially interesting conversation, but those she'd wanted had turned her down because sleeping with her was really pushing the line to pedophilia.

She hadn't resented the rebuttals (much), she understood not wanting to go to jail if her Father pitched a fit and pressed charges.

 

* * *

 

It was far from ideal. It hurt, it lasted for less than a minute before her partner (Jim?) came, and then she was left hanging, too sore to try anything of the masturbation field.

Then a teacher had come in the classroom, and she'd spent what was left of the day in the Principal's office.

 

* * *

 

She didn't listen to the Principal's lecture with a practiced ease she had her Mother to thank for.

Her parents were phoned to.

She saw Mr Bones wince a bit after he'd explained a third of the situation, he then stared at the phone as Tony heard the beeps that meant he'd been hanged up on. Father, then, too busy, once again.

“Let me guess: Good, good, I'm busy, call later” She asked, cocky grin plastered to her face to hide the hurt.

Mr Bones sighed. “No: She's a Stark, after all, it had to happen.”

Tony didn't know how she felt about this, exactly, but before she could really wonder on that point, Mr Bones was dialing again, and Tony dropped her head forward, where it collided with the desk in a soft 'thump'. She didn't bother to lift it as the Principal asked to talk to Maria Stark. She just muttered “bad idea” against the wood.

She was pretty sure Mr Bones understood why she'd said that. Even she could hear her Mother shrieking in offense at the idea that they let her daughter's virginity be harmed, and why did they even pay this stupid school, and oh, but Tony was always doing stupid stuff...

Tony held the Principal's gaze, face slack and unimpressed as her Mother wound herself up until exhaustion. He knew she heard it and she knew he knew. Mr Bones sighed, massaged his head, and used a talent she'd rarely seen to hang up diplomatically.

He looked particularly exhausted. “Will she come and fetch you?”

“Nah, she's too busy. And she won't want to.”

“I take it your father won't either?”

She snorted.

“Where do you go for the vacations, then, I don't see you in the restaurant on week-ends.”

She smiled. “Edwin Jarvis has his house just the other side of the town.”

Mr Bones looked down at her file, then dialed his phone again.

Tony felt her stomach tighten, anxious the Jarvis would hate her. But he hadn't given up on her so far, he'd even moved to be near her, she had to trust him.

“Hello, Mr Edwin Jarvis? Yes, it is the Belmaison Institute, about miss Antoinette St...” His eyebrows lifted, and his expression turned half baffled, half pleased. “Tony Stark, yes, she is alright, as far as we can tell for now. No, just, we'd like to have the infirmary check her out before she heads out for her suspension.” Suspension... Guess it was a given. “Hah, one of the teacher found her and a boy undressed in a classroom, and said she had white gliding down her tight when she dressed back up. You understand that we can't have that. Yes she is fine. I don't think she was forced. No, but... She should take the emergency pill, even if she's not... No, not yet, but it's best to avoid taking chances. We have those, even if our policy is against sex between students... Condoms? But, … Hah, it sounds true. I guess it is best, should I put her on? ... Right, I'll ask you to come at five, then.” The Principal looked up at her. “An uncle?”

She starred for a few seconds. “No, a friend.”

“Your fathers?”

She shook her head. “Mine, but he was the family's butler before he became my friend.”

Mr Bones sighed. “You are lucky to have him.” As if she needed him to tell her that! “Out with you, now, the infirmary will be waiting for you. When they're done, go pack what you will need for a week of suspension, then come back here.”

 

* * *

 

Jarvis picked her up in his car, gave her a blue box, and told her the Principal had agreed not to confiscate them, that she really shouldn't be having sex at her age, especially not at school, but that if she did anyway, she had to protect herself. She listened to his lecture on pregnancy and STDs, and stashed the box in her bag, promising she would use it if she had sex again, and then accepting to tell him when she ran out of condoms so he could give her new ones.

 

* * *

 

Jarvis drove her to a laboratory, Tony accepted to get checked once again.

It was different. The lady explained the tests they wanted to make. Tony dropped the pants and let her take samples of the semen still in her. That way, if she had any risk of getting infected by something, they could start treatment early on.

 

* * *

 

She realized that Jarvis was actually worried for her. Instead of panicking or blame her like her Mother did, though, he had done all he could to protect her, but without suffocating or guilt-tripping her.

 

* * *

 

When they were back at his home, Tony slipped a condom inside her wallet. There was no reason to worry Jarvis needlessly.

 

* * *

 

When she first had her period, at thirteen, and she woke up to cramps and blood in Jarvis' guest bedroom, he woke to her cries at three in the morning, gave her painkillers, ran a bath for her, and went out to buy her some protection pads an tampons while the hot water soothed cramps before the medication took it's place.

Jarvis changed her sheets and told her that now that her body was going through puberty, she was physically ready to have sex, even if it would be better to wait one more year for that. She remembered that lady that had thought she was Jarvis' daughter when she was six. She remembered the books she'd read that had explained sex to her and where the mother was the one to do everything Jarvis had done that night. She remembered the lecture on safe sex.

She realized that Jarvis was more of a parent to her than her parents had ever been.

Jarvis saw her tears and went to prepare her a heat pack to help with the pain, thinking it was the problem.

She took it when he came back, and pressed it to her stomach, then whispered softly “Thanks, mom”

Jarvis hugged her.

She pretended not to notice how suspiciously wet her shoulder felt when he let go of her.

He did the same.

 

* * *

 

Jarvis was the one to accompany her to a lingerie shop when her breasts started to need support.

Mom became his new nickname.

It made the clerks look at the both of them oddly, but they shrugged it off.

 

* * *

 

Tony finished the high-school course in the winter of her fortieth year.

She chosed to go at MIT, and Jarvis moved again, but they agreed not to live together. They took apartments in the same block, so they could invite each-other for lunch and visit any time they wanted to.

 

* * *

 

When she was fifteen, Jarvis gave her new box of condoms, because the expiration date of the first pack was coming up.

She had only used three condoms of the first box.

 

* * *

 

The first time Tony kissed a girl, she was still fifteen.

She asked Jarvis if it was weird for liking it as much as with a boy.

Jarvis bough her a book on homosexuality. One that didn't say gays were weird, but instead explained all the technicalities of sleeping with someone of the same sex, and how to do it.

 

* * *

 

She took it as the blessing it was and brought a girl back home on the following week.

 

* * *

 

She found the sex almost better than with guys. At least, girls knew how to unhook bras. Not that it was all that hard anymore, she'd made a new clasp system and designed, then patented, bras that opened on front with just a twist, but with a traditional system on the back so there was still room to adjust them. She was pretty proud of it, and got a healthy income of money from the Bob clasp system. (She didn't think the Bob she'd named it after was all that happy of the choice, but he had been really lousy on the whole bra department.)

There was something missing, but Tony was rich enough to get herself a whole array of sex-toys to spice up the game.

 

* * *

 

Predictably, the press found out her new interest and harped on it for weeks on end.

 

* * *

 

It was the first time her Father actually went through the trouble to call her back to the manor and lecture her on her bad choices.

She bitterly thought back to all the impressive stuff she'd done to get him to talk to her. And now that she was over him, he finally found time for her.

To disapprove of her sexuality.

 

* * *

 

She started to sleep exclusively with girls.

 

* * *

 

Father got over his problem, though he still grumbled about it in the rare occasions they saw each-other.

 

* * *

 

She made a point to pick a girl up in every get together she had to attend to with her parents.

 

* * *

 

Contrary to Father, Mother never stopped pitching a fit each time Tony kissed a girl

 

* * *

 

When she told that to Jarvis, he didn't laugh like she thought he would.

He hugged her, gave her a pint of ice-cream and said they should make cookies.

 

* * *

 

The cookies all ended up burnt.

Even Jarvis' expertise couldn't prevent Tony's talent of screwing up any and all cookings she took part in.

Somewhere in the cooking, Tony noticed a knot she didn't know was there had loosened in her stomach.

 

* * *


End file.
